


Come With Me

by Hopelessoul, Smoky_quartz123



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logan Roman and Deceit make brief apperences, Set shortly before Battling Anxiety, Song fic, The Other Side, The greatest showmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoky_quartz123/pseuds/Smoky_quartz123
Summary: Patton has discovered the situation of one of the dark sides and after discovering he can come into the light side portion he decides to convince him to come home with him in one of the only ways he knows





	Come With Me

Patton walks into the bar area of the mindscape which is an area that can hold both sides of Thomas’ mind. Light and Dark. The Moral side has been watching one Dark sides pattern and on certain days he goes here to get some alone time away from the other dark sides. Patton doesn’t think that he recognises the fact he can come into the light side portion of the mindscape because he is technically a neutral side because he can bring negative and positive results to the actions he chooses to do. Patton found out shortly before he did this that the other darks sides abuse this side both physically and mentally and he couldn’t stand for it and after he found out he could take him home with him to safety he at least had to try. It took a lot of convincing (ahem Roman) but now he is going to try and bring him back with him.

When Patton opens the door, he is greeted with the bar empty except Anxiety. Perfect. This is exactly what he was hoping for.

He walks over and sits on the stool next to the Anxious side and then greets him. Hey, he is here for a reason but that is no excuse not to be polite.

“Hey” Anxiety says back.

“I am not going to start with idle chit chat and I am just going to cut to the chase.” Patton says, and Anxiety looks extremely confused.

Patton then does the one thing Anxiety not expecting. He starts singing.

“Right here, right now I put the offer out. I don’t wanna chase you down, but I know you see it” The moral side takes a swig out of his coca cola.

“You run with me and I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in” Patton makes the hand signals that look weirdly familiar to the anxious side and he is trying to listen to Patton and remember where he has seen that before. 

“So, trade that typical for something colourful” Patton stands on his stool and holds his arms out still facing a puzzled anxiety.

“And if it’s crazy, live a little crazy” The anxious is still confused because the people he lives with are all crazy, so he can’t see where this is going.

“You can play it sensible, a king of conventional. Or you can risk it all and see.” Patton swings around the poll he was next to and turns again to face the man he is talking to.

“Don’t you wanna get away from the same, old part you gotta play” Now Anxiety is beginning to get the gist of what Patton is offering.

“Because I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride. I’ll take you to the other side.” Boom there it is. That is why Patton is here dancing and singing. He wants Anxiety to come home with him. He really wants to take the offer, but the dark sides will kill him if he does. He knows he has to keep up the persona the others made for him. Snarky and looks down on the light.

“Cause you can do like you do or you can do like me.” He gestures at each of them in turn when he says that.

“Stay in the cage, or you’ll finally take the key” Dang. Anxiety thinks. He knows too much for his own good.

“Oh, damn! Suddenly you’re free to fly. It’ll take you to the other side” Patton the holds him hand out for Anxiety to shake and he finds it tempting but he knows that he can’t. He just can’t.

Virgil then starts singing.

“Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in” He mimics Patton’s hand movement from earlier.

“Well I hate to tell ya but it just won’t happen” He pushes the moral sides hand away from him.

“So thanks, but no, I think I’m good to go. Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I’m trapped in.” Lies. Utter lies but it is the only way to get Patton to leave him alone.

“Now I admire you, and that whole show you do. You’re onto something, really it’s something” And that is how Virgil feels and Patton didn’t know if he knew about that.

“But I live among the darks, and we don’t help emotional marks. I’ll have to leave that up to you.” Virgil now stands up and walks to Patton looks him over up and down then sneers. Just like he was told to do with these sides.

“Don’t you know that I’m okay with this dark side part I get to play” Lies again but he deserves no better then what he gets.

“Because I got what I need, and I don’t wanna take the ride” And Roman says Anxiety can’t act.

“I don’t need to see the other side” That is true. He doesn’t exactly need to. 

“So go and do like you do, I’m good to go like me” Virgil then gestures at the people in question and Patton is in the corner with his eyebrows raised but he doesn’t look surprised at his response. He was actually expecting him to put up a fight to the idea

“Ain’t in a cage so I don’t need to take the key” He is now mimicking Patton to seem sarcastic and rude because that is what he has to do.

“Oh, damn! Can’t you see I’m doing fine. I don’t need to see the other side.” Virgil slams his hand down on the counter and begins to walk to the door to leave but he doesn’t know that Patton won’t give up that easily and he doesn’t see Deceit standing on the other side of the door listening to every word being said.

“Now is this really how you like to spend your days anxiety and misery, depression and pain” When Patton says pain he lifts Virgil’s shirt a little showing only some of the scars on his body. Virgil is now worried because now Patton really know too much and the amount he knows is frankly dangerous.

“If I were mixed up with you it might cure my mind. Disgraced and disowned, betraying my own kind.” Virgil hasn’t turned towards him but the cogs in his head are turning. Can he actually do this?

“But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little. Just give me the freedom to dream and it will wake you up and cure your aching. Take your walls and start ‘em breaking. Now that’s a deal that seems worth taking. But I guess I’ll leave it up to you” Patton is just listening to see what Virgil’s response is but judging by the silence he is mulling it over.

Virgil then turns to face Patton.

“Like it’s intriguing but to go would cost me greatly. So how many episodes will I be partaking?” Virgil just doesn’t want to be on the light sides portion of the mindscape and be forced to watch as they are making videos.

“Fair enough, you’d want a piece of all the action. I’d give you seven, we could shake and make it happen” Patton wants Anxiety to be in as many video’s as possible, but he knows Roman will throw a fit.

“I wasn’t born this morning, eighteen would be just fine.”

“Why not just ask for nickels on the dime”

“Fifteen”

“I’d do eight”

“Twelve”

“Maybe 9”

“Ten” Patton can see that number is reasonable and Roman may throw a fit, but this is the best he can do. Anxiety is holding his hand out for Patton to shake which he does. They start singing together.

“Don’t you wanna get away to a whole new part you’re gonna play, cause I got what you need to come with me and take the ride” Virgil and Patton link arms and as the walk away from the bar they see Deceit with a look of betrayal on his face but Virgil knows better than to trust it.

“To the other side” Anxiety sticks his middle finger up at Deceit and they walk towards the light sides portion of the mindscape arm in arm with giant grins on their faces.

“So if you do like I do, so if you do like me. Forget the cage, cause we know how to make the key.”

Logan and Roman are suddenly visible. Logan is smirking, so he is happy Patton thinks. Roman looks happy and disappointed at the same time.

“Oh, Damn! Suddenly we’re free to fly. We’re going to the other side.”

“So if you do like I do”  
“To the other side”  
“So if you do like me”  
“We’re going to the other side”

“Cause if we do we’re going to the other side. We’re going to the other side”


End file.
